


Finding Out

by generallythere19



Series: Captain Swan Fluff [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Engagement, F/M, Ficlet, I don't know how else to tag this, Kinda, POV Emma, but entirely focused on emma, but no killian, just captain swan content, not really - Freeform, she finds the ring, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallythere19/pseuds/generallythere19
Summary: What was running through Emma’s mind when she found the ring?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Emma Swan Appreciation Week 2017. It's happening on tumblr so I wrote this for that. I hope you like it :)

Emma couldn’t find the earrings for the life of her. After hyping it up as the “best gift I have ever got” she couldn’t even find them to wear for their date tonight. Killian hadn’t even asked her to wear them - she had volunteered - that was the worst part.

The dressing table was just short of being overturned as Emma had searched it nearly ten times already. She wondered if Killian remembered what she had said. He had been the one to propose the date after all; granted he had been missing for most of today. She knew something was up but didn’t ask him about it; he would come to her when he was ready, she was confident.

“Fuck,” she muttered for the millionth time, pulling off the blanket in desperation, although she knew for a fact they wouldn’t be hiding there. When her fears were confirmed, she looked around the bedroom in dejection.

Her eyes fell on his chest.

 _Why would they be hidden there?_ The voice at the back of her head asked her. She shrugged and muttered out loud, “Better safe than sorry,” and made her way to the chest. Opening it, she pushed aside some of his things: papers, extra flasks, clothes, etc. Relief spread through her when she saw the earrings in the chest. She didn’t know how they had got in there but she was so glad she had found them. She glanced back at the chest and something caught her eye. 

The earrings dropped from her hand, onto the floor. 

Gingerly picking up the black box, she stared at it, almost too afraid to open it. Gently opening it, she saw the ring. It didn’t register immediately what she had seen and so she just stood on her knees, staring at the ring in disbelief: it felt like a dream. What surprised her more than the ring was what she was feeling - the last time she had felt this surge of emotion was when she had asked him to move in with her. She could feel tears pricking her eyes and that’s when it hit her: _he was going to propose_. 

It was like pieces of a puzzle suddenly fell together; his nervousness made sense. She began laughing with relief that _this_ was what was making him nervous. Her laughter, in a way, relieving her of the emotion she felt seeing this. 

Ten minutes later, she was still sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, turning the ring between her fingers. She didn’t want to put it on - she would wait for him to actually ask her. She wanted to kick herself for finding this - it ruined the surprise. But at least, now that she knew what it was, she could put his mind at ease. 

Her face hurt from how long she had been smiling. She hadn’t even realised that she was still smiling. She felt a sort of elation. Like, for once, it didn’t matter what was happening in the rest of the world: Gideon didn’t matter, the Evil Queen didn’t matter, and the new Robin didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she was here, with him, and that they were happy. That _she_ was happy. That she had managed to get what she didn’t think she ever would: her very own happy ending.


End file.
